


食欲以及情欲以及嫉妒

by Roken_bastet



Category: Rusty Lake | Cube Escape (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 07:27:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18615958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roken_bastet/pseuds/Roken_bastet
Summary: 我不会打tag我哭了是鸦鹰是婴儿车后续





	食欲以及情欲以及嫉妒

食欲总是与情欲关联，就像上床之前的与墙壁，桌角，柜棱的亲密接触，几乎不知道午饭是什么味道，毕竟是心思被其余身体部位的饥饿所吸引，他们紧贴着交换吻，衣物被粗暴地抛弃，好像它们不是高档定制西装而是什么破烂抹布。

“锈湖的天气已经热得让人穿不住衣服了吗?”

红发佬骤然翻身骑跨上他，股间摩擦顶端使后者不可抑制地轻喘;阻止湿润与湿润之间的接触转而向上贯穿的强烈要求使Jakob能够感觉到那个不老实的东西像小动物样在他腿根弹动。

抓住年长者游离的手腕几乎是一种必然， 年轻人大都没什么耐心，何况与其和红发佬玩欲擒故纵的游戏，还不如直接掀翻棋盘。“我可没教过你这种讨厌拖沓的前戏。”

"哈啊!操....

贯穿到底的畅快使他们都仰起头不可抑制地呻吟。

“哼，看来湖之主失去了他的高贵之心。”他的上司居然会为自己润滑和扩张?还是说他居然想念着Mr.Crow的下半身?他开始觉得滑稽好笑,发出刺耳断续的骚动，让颤动传进红发佬的屁股里。

 

“快住嘴，Vanderboom 家的次子这个时候却不要绅士风度了。“后者不满地嘟囔，但还是迎合着腰上手臂传来的力道让身体重复起吞咽吐出的动作。是叫人腰软的深度，就像一眼望不到头的时间隔阂。距离他们上一次这么做是过了多久了?四年还是五年?他感受对方进入自己，在自己里面搏动，并因充满的酸胀而愉悦地叹息。鲜红的舌尖舔过调情时画歪的口红，红发沾湿在泛红的眼角。红色，满眼都是红色，统的玫瑰似的过于浓酽的高饱和度色调，馥郁艳俗。

Aldous擒住那柔软的舌尖，唾液顺着指缝淌去，但当他将它牵住与牙齿磕绊，更多的湿热缓慢地溢出。他的利箭撞上了红发佬的鼠蹊部，后者发出混沌的元音字母，有意地让对方反复地宽慰那一处，手上抚弄着自己，他因为终于要迎来期待过久的释放而兴奋地震颤,他因为即将高潮而涌出生理性的眼泪。

但前者不会允许他独自享受。

不，Jakob Elander你没有把我当回事。"Aldous感受到了刺痛，情欲开始变得苦涩。 湖之主为什么甚至不对他抱有期望?而只是索求他的身体以成就自身的欲望?他张开嘴，说不出话。不，这样不对，肉体上的接近反而使灵魂变得更遥远。这或许是某种程度上的羞辱，意味着对他的宠爱在离他远去。M Crow有做过什么对不起Mr.Owl的事吗?起码现在在他看来还未曾有过。

不，不应该这样，有些事情不是做爱就能解决的。

充实几乎是在瞬间转为空虚，在红发佬还没来得及骂出声时，黑色的皮带就已经控制住了他的双腕。这个姿势使他难堪，毕竟脸朝下撅着胯的动作不是谁都能泰然处之。在一通混乱而不知所以的咒骂后， 他陷入了调节情绪的疲惫喘息。

“我不想耽误你的时间。“被被子捂着验的声音显得相当沉闷，被束缚着的双手从握拳的态度放开。

“我们需要紧迫到连做爱都不给我机会了吗? "Aldous 话事实上让他头疼地鸣咽了一声。妈的，可能被扣上绿帽子的明明是他Jakob,可如今自己怎么还揽上了罪人的头衔。

“我想也许你会更喜欢女人。”他苦恼地地辩解,侧着脸将呼吸解放出来。

“除非我丧心病狂到了会对亲妹妹下手。"Aldous 狠狠掐住了他的臀瓣。他猛然间感到大事不妙，Jakob Eliander的负罪感使他重新陷入被动境地。再一次贯穿,他感受到对方起码大了整整一圈，撑得他难受。

“Aldous……”失焦的眼神中混杂着复杂的感情。

“我会让你明白湖之主比女人更有意思。”

太快了。但他不会喊停。每一次进入都不给他准备的时间，腔道在刺激中抽搐，而他被卡在高潮的边缘无法释放，他除了挺胯迎合和在过于粗暴的对待下挣扎之外无事可做。他试图用手臂支撑起自己，因为几乎直角的进入方式实在很疼。同时尽力分开双腿，减少穴口恼入的摩擦。

 

他看起来和正在被强暴没什么区别。

他听见淫靡的水声,有力的手臂撑起胯间变换角度,攻击他的鼠蹊部，像想把栅栏撞碎的暴躁公牛-一般坚毅而有决心地冲刺， 唾液蹭在脸上，大腿开始发抖，话语总是被呻吟打断。他不知道自己还能忍受多久，或许... ...

“Aldous......I love you......I,I......”

自腰以下高位截瘫一般宣布投降,在性快感的狂潮中失去感觉，唯一的支持点是对方手臂支持住的胯部，他射在新买的那张有中式刺绣的床单上，最后的冲撞后Aldous几乎把他用液体充满，过多的部分从出口被挤出缓慢外淌，像是装得太满的奶油泡芙般依旧饱和。

“原来你是只靠后面就能射出来那种人。”

“你妈的。”


End file.
